coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7210 (16th November 2009)
Plot Tony grabs the set of keys to the café and heads off into the night. Eileen's offended that Jesse has not told her about his fortieth birthday on Friday. Tony watches as Roy and Hayley close up the café for the day. Roy gets a call from the Weatherfield Conservation Society saying there's been a sighting of a bat colony and he's invited to go on night-watch. Roy's reluctant but Hayley insists he goes. Maria returns home to find Tony is nowhere to be seen. Tony lets himself into the café. He hides when the Croppers come downstairs and listens as Hayley sees Roy off. Roy leaves and Hayley goes back upstairs to the flat. David meets Zoe at the bus stop. They discuss Gail and Joe's wedding and Zoe correctly deduces that David would never approve of Gail's choice of man. Tony picks up a kitchen knife and heads towards the flat but is startled by Maria banging on the café door. He hides again as Hayley admits Maria, and listens as Maria sobs her heart out, realising he has nothing to lose any more. Eileen tries to force Jesse to tell her about his birthday. Hayley informs Maria about Tony's confession and his threats to her and Roy. Maria can't believe the man who loves her and her son could be a killer. Tony approaches Roy, who is bat-watching by the canal, and reveals he has come seeking revenge. Roy is horrified to learn that Tony was inside the café. He demands to know what Tony has done to Hayley. Lloyd suggests to Eileen that she should throw Jesse a surprise fortieth birthday party. Tony produces the blood-stained knife. Believing Tony has killed Hayley, Roy lunges at Tony. They fight, and Tony beats Roy into submission before dropping him into the canal. Roy struggles to stay afloat, but Tony watches as Roy slips beneath the water. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Zoe - Kirsty-Leigh Porter Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield Canal Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator with Nick Hobbs and Mark Lisbon as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony plots a violent revenge on Roy and Hayley after Maria discovers his involvement in Liam's death; Lloyd suggests throwing Jesse a surprise birthday party; and Zoe gets to know more about David during a discussion of Gail's engagement. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,130,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2009 episodes